


Jump-in Adventures: Gotta Catch 'Em All!

by TrickOfTheMindsEye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Jumpchain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickOfTheMindsEye/pseuds/TrickOfTheMindsEye
Summary: Roland is a mostly normal person (albeit sitting somewhere below 'functional human being') who is tired of the crushing monotonous stress of everyday life. A mysterious figure by the name of JC hijacks his day and offers him an adventure to another universe.What the exact outcome will be is anyone's guess, but at the very least it's sure to be interesting.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This comes with two warnings:  
> 1st: This is largely a 'for fun' fanfic. While I do have the bad habit of putting my fanfics through a quality check before posting them, there's still gonna be stuff that seems odd or dumb. That's because I'm writing this to have fun.
> 
> 2nd: Pokemon is a series that I don't have comprehensive knowledge over. A lot of my power to stay within continuity comes from wiki binging and finding Youtube videos on relevant subjects. I'm going to screw up something important at least once, sorry in advance.

         Roland sat in his room, and stared up at the ceiling. In the kitchenette just across the 'hall' Jubilee was fixing up a bit of dinner. He'd be in there helping himself, but it had been a rough day between rejected job applications and a near meltdown while shopping so Jubilee had insisted he come in here to lie down for a bit to recover.

         Married life was turning out to be a bit more difficult than the two of them had anticipated, honestly. Even with just the two of them, there was just barely enough money to go around between Jubi's part-time job and Roland's recent lack of mental disability checks to make up for him not being able to get hired anywhere yet

         He wouldn't trade this though… Even though it really sucked right now, it was going to be worth it. He looked over at the mostly-closed door and sighed. It would be worth it. It had taken long enough to get this point and he didn't want to be forced to backpedal yet again, he'd spent enough time forced to do that already and he didn't intend to get knocked down the slope again

         Still though, it would be nice to take a break, if he could. The 'next great adventure' had mostly just been monotony with undercurrents of lowkey (and occasional highkey) money stress. Well, that wasn't true living with the love of his life definitely had its upsides but the 'married' part hadn't been going so hot up to this point. A vacation would be nice either way…

         "Perhaps I could be of assistance with that little wish of yours?"

         Roland sat bolt upright in the bed as the voice sprang to life from across the bedroom. Sitting on top of the dresser crammed into the corner of the room, swinging her leg back forth, was what looked like… Well she looked like an anime schoolgirl come to life. Japanese school uniform, but a much more Western appearance with smooth brown hair, wide blue eyes, and light skin almost to the point of being pale. Admittedly the sudden intrusion wasn't as worrying as the fact that the entire world had taken on a grey hue, but that was probably something a bit harder to address so he'd deal with the anime girl first.

         The anime girl tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to 'deal' with me I'm here to make you an offer. And if you're going to try and 'deal' anyways ten bucks says you have a panic attack and collapse before you get all the way off that bed."

         Roland stopped. This conversation wasn't going in a very pleasant direction and it wasn't even a conversation yet. "Are you reading my mind?"

         The girl swung her other leg off the dresser and kicked at the air slightly. "Not anymore, mostly did it for the dramatic intro. Now that you're talking to me we can just talk."

         "Why would I want to talk with you, again? After you broke into my house like this? I would like an explanation on that first."

         The anime girl rested her head on her hand and smiled sweetly, "Oh come on there Roland, haven't you always dreamed about something like this? Meeting an extraordinary person or being and chatting them up for a while, seeing what makes them tick?" Roland fell into a somewhat sullen silence. "Oh don't be like that. Look, here." The girl slid off the dresser, and opened the blinds. Light flooded the room, but it definitely wasn't coming from outside, one because the sun had already set and two because there wasn't anything on the other side of the window besides white. Well, maybe there was just white on the other side of the window now but that would be extra disconcerting. "Hm, actually making the room brighter doesn't help any when everything's all grey like this."

         Roland snorted, "Oh, I dunno, gives the dismal horror a little extra flavor I think."

         She turned and smirked at him, "There we go, a bit of actual personality from you. Don't worry I haven't actually frozen anything, it's a time stop so we can chat a bit without being interrupted. Everything will go back to normal once our business has concluded."

         Roland leaned back a bit, folding his arms. Given the oddity of the situation he was inclined to believe her, if only because she was currently the only source of actual information on what was happening. "Okay, so. Time is stopped. Obviously you're incredibly powerful and able to just sorta do what you want, which means you want something with me specifically to do with me or else I'd be frozen along with everything else and none the wiser to whatever it is you mean to do."

         "For as clever a conclusion that is to come to it also kinda falls short of the finish line." She walked over to Roland and flicked him on the forehead. "The first thing I told you was that I was offering you a deal you doofus. Get your head in the game."

         Roland rubbed his forehead, "Okay, okay, sorry. I got interrupted in my pre-dinner musings by a surprise anime girl and a time stop, forgive me for taking a while to process everything."

         The girl paused at that. "...Am I still in my anime clothes?" She looked down at herself. "Well crap, I am aren't I? Oh well, too late now I guess." She backpedaled across the room and hopped back up onto the dresser. "Here's the deal my friend Rollups, I'm offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity. Once in a lot of lifetimes honestly, vast majority of people don't get this kind of offer. I'm going to send you on an adventure, round trip ticket to a special universe made specifically for memories and excitement. If you die on your little vacation, you get sent back here harm no foul, but if you stay the whole time and put up a good show while you're at it… Well, then you get to keep any souvenirs you collect for your trip home. There's a few other details and specifics, but what I've outlined to you is the basic idea. Sound good?"

         Roland blinked. A vacation to another universe… he looked over at the door, the hallway that the noises and smells of cooking dinner were no longer drifting in from. "I... "

         The girl shook her head. "Sorry buddy, only enough tickets for one whirlwind tour. Gonna be you and you alone, though if you take me up on this offer I'll keep up the time stop until you get back, so you don't just suddenly go missing. To your sweetheart you won't even have left."

         "This is still a tough choice. I'm gonna be spending however long… just… somewhere else. On my own…" He looked up at the girl again. "Actually hold up how am I supposed to go on an adventure when I can't even function in mundane life. Unless you've got a wonder drug for anxiety and depression or something I don't see that working out in a positive manner."

         The girl shrugged, "Not a wonder drug, but yes I did account for that before gate-crashing your evening mope. You won't suddenly collapse from an emotional heart attack while out and about."

         Roland nodded slowly. "I guess that just leaves me with two questions. First: Why? What motive do you have for doing something like this? Second: What the heck is your name, I can't just think of you as 'the anime girl' for forever."

         The girl laughed for a second, and nodded. "Sounds fair, I'll answer those in reverse order. You can call me JC. Not my real name but I sorta ditched it a while ago anyways. As for the why?" She paused, then shrugged again. "I'm bored. I've just sorta been wandering around and most of the worlds in general around this area are fully explored. No new places to explore or crazy adventures, you know? So I figured the best way to make things buck the usual trends would be to hand pick someone to throw somewhere else and see how they cope. Congratulations on winning that lottery by the way, if we count the other Earths I was looking at you won out over like thirty billion other people so good job."

         "Why me specifically?"

         "I thought the other questions were your last ones? But for the record it's because I'm bored thought it would be funny. You gonna make your choice or what?"

         Roland stood up slowly and walked over to JC, then past her, picking up a small item on the dresser next to her. She tilted her head again, looking at him. "Sorry, just grabbing something I want to take with me."

         She grinned, "Is that a yes, then?"

         Roland nodded. "Yeah. It is. I come back right to this time and place, right? I might even be able to bring back something to help out our living situation."

         "Yep! Free ride there and back." JC hopped off the dresser and spun a bit as she stepped back away from Roland. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" With that she clapped her hands together, and the room faded from sight. Roland looked around, suddenly nervous, but it was just him and JC, standing on seemingly nothing in an empty black void.

         Roland turned his head back as JC snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Hey, hey! Stay focused, just gotta run you through the rules here real quick and then give you your options sheet."

         "Ah, right, sorry. Just kinda new to… all this."

         She nods, smiling sweetly. "That's fine dear. Everyone has a first time, I think it'd just be better for you to take it in stride and keep moving forward for now. Anyways! General rules are such: you're gonna spend ten years in another world, the one you would refer to as 'Pokemon' for reference. If you die before the end of it, you get sent back to your world, same moment you left with no changes but some new memories to keep you company. If you make it all the way through the ten years, you get to keep whatever stuff you collected along the way. Sound good so far?"

         Roland nodded slowly, he was sorta confused about the 'Pokemon' bit and wanted some more explanation, but if he was suddenly a fanfiction protagonist he figured it would be best to not complain. "So… I guess my outside knowledge of the world is how I'm gonna make it through?"

         "No, actually, though that's a good guess. Before I send you in you'll be getting…" JC reached behind her back and pulled out a glowing 'sheet' of some kind with a bunch of options detailed on it, almost like a holographic menu. She handed it to Roland and motioned for him to start looking it over. "A little selection of powers and bonuses to go into the world with. To keep you from just instantly solving everything ever, your memories and knowledge of the universe will be locked away from you until the end of your journey. Any knowledge you don't start with from the background you choose will have to be acquired through your own work and effort to learn it."

         Roland looked up from the menu. "Okay, on the backgrounds, how do these work? Do I like, suddenly get memories from someone else?"

         "Again, not quite. You'll be stepping into someone else's head for the run on this one, unless you take the 'drop-in' option of course. Your memories and theirs will merge, though unless the one bug in the software has crept back in, you should be able to differentiate which memories come from which life without any trouble. As the person entering the world your personality will be the 'dominant' one, though that phrasing implies you'll have to fight for control or something when what's really happening is more of a personality merge so that you can keep up appearances of being that person while you adjust."

         "I… Don't know if I'm comfortable with just, hijacking someone else's body like that. What about them?"

         "Technically they aren't real, I'll be retroactively writing a history into that world for you as you've so decided to meet your backstory. They don't exist in that world without you, they kinda are you when you get down to it, just with a different enough life to get you the background knowledge, powers, and assorted items you've selected from your thingie there. It might be slightly uncomfortable to adjust to at first admittedly, but I'd honestly recommend taking one of the in-universe backstories if only because that way I can deal with your mental disorders a bit more thoroughly than if I drop you straight in."

         Roland's brow furrowed, and he nodded, then looked back up at her. "Do you do this a lot? You seem to be used to giving out this information."

         JC nodded, staring off into the distance. "Yeah, not really worth trying to hide, this is sorta what I do for fun these days."

         "Why's the drawbacks option locked aside from this one checkmark over here? There's all these options but I can't access them?"

         JC looked back at him, then down as his sheet. "Oh! Yeah, sorry about that. I'm still trying to figure out how to get that to work. People kept choosing drawbacks that they knew how to immediately cheese their way out of, getting extra points for basically no personal risk and I got sick of it. You should totally turn it on if you want some bonus goodies, I'll bet you can handle what I have lined up."

         Roland nodded again, a lot less certainly than before but he still ticked the checkbox and went back to assigning his points purchases. Finally, he was finished, and handed the sheet back to JC. "Will I keep the powers and skills and stuff too if I make it all the way through?"

         JC took the sheet and gave a sorta sideways nod in affirmation, "Sure will. You'll keep all your nifty magic powers and newfound talents when you go back home, just so long as you survive the whole ten years." She folded the sheet back behind her back and clapped her hands again. "I believe that's everything, any last questions before you go in?"

         Roland started to think but before he was given a chance to ask anything JC went on without him, "Great! Enjoy your next ten years or until you get killed, whichever comes first!" and with that the void shattered around him. The next thing he knew, he was staring into the starry night sky, with nothing but distant pokemon calls disturbing the quiet night.

 

         JC turned around and hummed to herself as Roland disappeared from the patch of void they'd been using and materialized back into her office. It wasn't an office, really, it was just the preset room she conjured up when she had to go over the choices for jumps like these. She liked having a desk, it made things feel more official. None of the papers actually had anything important on them though, they were all pretty much just discarded fanfic drafts she couldn't bring herself to throw away.

         Let's see here… He took the drawbacks it seemed that was good, he wouldn't be able to back out of adventuring through his decade long stay. Unless he like, got eaten by a Zubat or something she supposed, that would be a bigger danger for him than it usually was. ...Or he got his starter pokemon yoinked. She didn't think that would happen though, Roland seemed competent enough.

         Looks like the total points added up properly, and he spent all of them, so what did he select on the menu? Rolled up a 14 year old in the Kalos region, with a Small Town origin plus Eevee as his starter pokemon. Special little snowflake eh? Though, looking down at the huge list of equipment he got… Maybe she'd needed to tweak her point purchase values again, he bought out nearly half the store. Good thing she wasn't doing item renewals anymore or this'd be a serious problem.

         Total equipment is the trainer starter pack, but you know what Small Town origin comes with a starting group of hiking buddies, she'll give him a custom hat. Hope he likes yellow. Anyways, starting cash summing 50K pokedollars is a standard purchase. He chose the rebreather, parachute and… oh great he chose the thrust pack too, how's she gonna fit that in with his backstory? Why couldn't he choose the wingsuit like an ordinary person…

         JC reached for her mug of coffee, snapped her fingers to add a dash of vodka, and chugged the whole thing in one go before setting it back down so it could refill. Then sighed and chugged it again. He did take the wingsuit, nevermind. She'd broken the ordering code on this stupid thing again. So, the entire travel ease suite, a medkit, both of the info headset items, a tranquilizer gun, and the collapsible baton. Good grief that was a lot, and she hadn't even looked at his powers yet. She added more vodka to the coffee mug and chugged it again. This man better be as interesting as she hoped.

         In terms of actual powers he had the freebie for his origin of that physical fitness boost, plus survival and combat training. Did this man plan to beat the pokemon into submission? Well, it'd be interesting at least, she'll concede that. Next up he had Freerunning and Blend In, so now he can sprint across walls and also get lost in a crowd. This man was way more munchkiny than she expected with combos like these. Just two more, what were the last ones he chose.

         She groaned and slid backwards off the desk into the beanbag chair behind it, ignoring the coffee cup when it started oozing coffee out onto the floor nonstop every time it tried to refill while still tilted the wrong orientation. The local leadership bonus _and_ psionic aura powers. A single go and the man was going to be a superhero, how was she going to mash all of this to fit in with one backstory?

         And then came the epiphany in a flash. She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol starting to settle in, or just her own brilliance coming to the forefront, but she knew exactly what to give her new little minmaxer for a backstory.

         A bit of posh background, some old family residence and bad blood, maybe a falling out? Plenty to work with here to give him all of his powers and send plenty of baddies at him at the same time.

         "Alright then Rollups, let's give you an adventure to _remember_."

 

         Y _ou find an old memento on a shelf with a plaque in front of it labeled 'home'. It's a small locket with an engraving of a butterfly on the front and inside of it is a picture of a smiling girl. The whole thing is very well kept, as if someone has put a lot of time into making sure it stays in good condition._


	2. Know Thyself

         Roland awoke with a start, staring at the ceiling in the dark. It wasn't actually very dark, light filtered through the windows both from the street lamps and the full moon. He rubbed at his forehead and tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. He jumped a little bit again when he saw his hands and then settled back into his bed when his head readjusted. That's right, he was fourteen, not twenty one.

         He glanced at the clock up on the wall, hanging just above the door to their rented hotel room. It was just after midnight but he didn't feel tired at all anymore. His head was swimming with too many memories and emotions right now to sleep.

         Roland sat upright, rubbing his forehead, and looked around at the other beds. All three of his friends were fast asleep it looked like, with the pokemon in varying states of proximity. Proximity, that wasn't a word he knew, was it? No, wait, he’s twenty one not fourteen. Just in another world. Wait wouldn't that make him thirty five? No, he definitely wouldn't be thirty five, that was old and he still felt like he was fourteen even if he had two extra decades worth of memories rattling around in his brain.

         He pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the side, dangling them above the floor. A small yawn next to him reminded him of someone else he'd forgotten. Roland turned to look at Jessie, his Eevee and personal starter pokemon, who yawned again and blinked as they turned to look up at Roland.

         He hesitated for a moment, and then scratched behind Jessie's ears, getting a sleepy but still satisfied almost-purr. "Hey there Jess. I'm gonna go walking a bit." The eevee perked up and pawed at him. "Yeah I know it's late, I just wanna think about some things."

         She tilted her head. "Eevee!" Jessie stood up and walked in a little circle before hopping off the bed. Roland sighed, but couldn't suppress a smile. At least this hadn't changed. Just the stuff in his head. "Alright, you can come with. Lemme put my shoes on."

         Roland quickly slipped his shoes on and grabbed his backpack, trying to move to the door as quietly as possible so as to not wake the others. 

         "Ro? Is it morning already? It's still dark outside…" Roland froze. Nope, he woke up Em. 

         He turned around, "Nah, just having trouble sleeping. I'll be back soon, I just wanted to get some air." Em nodded sleepily and settled back down. In just a few seconds, she was asleep again without her chespin even stirring.

         Roland was mostly down the stairs of the hotel before he realized that Jessie was being unusually quiet. He looked back at her, but no the eevee was still following him. She blinked at him and yawned again. 

         Roland reached for his pocket, a familiar motion that he did without thinking… Until he thought about it. He felt the anxiety rise in his chest, a sensation that his younger self wasn't used to. So he slipped into a different mental routine that he was also familiar with. Slow breathing, a calm rhythm in his chest and head as he counted to four in time with his breathing and then repeated until the fluttering in his chest went down.

         "Eevee?" Jessie pawed at Roland's leg. The small creature looked up at him with concern, and nervousness. Him and Jessie had been close friends for years now, she could tell that something wasn't right with him.

         He leaned down and patted her head, chuckling again. "Don't worry Jessie, I'll be alright. Just… a rough night. Head's a little soupy." Was that a term he'd ever used in this world? No, it wasn't. It made sense though, he thought. A self explanatory phrase. Or not, Jessie was still looking at him weird.

         He sighed, and crouched down all the way, scooting over to the side of the hallway and petting his pokemon. "Listen, I'm probably gonna do a bit more than just walking. If you wanna come with you're gonna have to ride in the pack or your pokeball. Okay?"

         Jessie pouted at him but walked over and pawed at her trainer's pack. He carefully opened it up, and Jessie climbed into it, with her head poking out of the top. It was a useful thing, having a bag that was bigger on the inside. Roland had already figured out a few different uses for it as a kid, and now that he was two of him instead of just one he could probably think of more. Or was he two? He didn't feel like two people, he just felt like one very confused people. Person. 

 

         He ran along the rooftops, arcs of flickering blue Aura trailing behind him with every soaring leap he made. He could hear soft breathing from behind him, Jessie was asleep now, but it didn't help calm him any. His mind was too full of thoughts. If he'd been told that he'd be becoming someone else while also still himself back when he made the deal with Jump-chan... Well to be honest, if he hadn't been uncertain about the whole thing general he'd have been more careful. But as it was he was just glad he wasn't actually like, fighting against himself.

         At the same time, it was confusing. His head was a mess, it was like two crowds of people going in opposite directions were trying to mingle and figure out who belonged where. All his memories and thoughts were being sorted and resorted and he was afraid that he was going to lose something important to him.

         He suddenly skidded to a stop on the rooftop he was on. There was something he definitely didn't want to lose, he patted his pockets, searching to make sure it was there. Was it back at the hotel or had it been left behind when he made the jump? Finally, in one of his back pockets (pokemon trainer outfits had a lot of pockets… almost too many) he found it, and sighed with relief.

         He turned, looking out over Aquacorde Town, the moonlight playing on the distant river and shining across the rooftops. It was a pretty town, prettier than any place Roland had ever been back in adult him's Earth. He pulled out the locket, the small plastic gems dotted on the front engraving sparkling in the moonlight. He held it up against the Moon and flipped it open. It was probably weird to be looking at her portrait so longingly so soon after leaving but…

         Well, ten years was a long time. It was going to be a while before he saw Jubilee again. The last thing he wanted was to forget her face while he was stuck here.

         "Who's that? She looks a bit old for you."

         Roland whirled around, snapping the locket closed and stuffing it back into his pocket. There, on the rooftop next to a door leading into the building below them, was a man. A strange man. That was a less than stellar way to describe Roland's first impression of the figure, but his brain was still a jumbled mess and the man in front of him was, indeed, quite peculiar.

         For one thing, Roland wasn't sure how he'd missed him when jumping onto the roof. The man was dressed all in white, a coat with gold trim and some kind of tophat with a curved rim. Even the man's pants were white, and he was leaning on a cane of gleaming silver. The only article of clothing that wasn't white was the man's shirt under the coat, which was bright yellow. The entire outfit seemed to gleam in the moonlight, almost as if the man was brighter than the Moon itself.

         "You look lost, friend. Care for a chat?"

         Roland shook his head and pointed back in the direction of the hotel. "Nah, place I'm staying's over in that direction."

         "I don't mean that kind of lost. I mean mentally, emotionally. You don't know who you are right now, or where you're going to go."

         Roland looked the man up and down. He could already tell what he looked like, the look was almost more to convey his own skepticism than to actually ascertain anything. "Aren't shadowy skulking figures supposed to be dressed all in black?"

         "Well now, I'm not here to do any skulking. I'm just here to talk to someone important. If I'd been expecting to need to hide my presence on a rooftop in the middle of the night, perhaps I'd have dressed for the occasion."

         Roland slowly walked over a bit, and sat down cross legged. Carefully, so as to not wake up Jessie, he took off his backpack and held it in front of him. "Alright, who are you here to meet then?"

         The man laughed. "Well then, if I told you that what are the odds you'd recognize the name? Strange men on rooftops tend to not chat with the same folks as children that are just passing through."

         "Fair enough I guess… How did you know that I'm… lost as you put it."

         "I can read it on your face, clear as day. Your expression is a troubled one, someone who's found themselves doing something new, something they never dreamed of being possible but the stark changes it's putting them through are leaving them with a healthy helping of inner turmoil. You learn to pick up on these things after you've been around for a while." The man tapped the side of his nose, as if that explanation answered everything. He had some idea what was going on with Roland though, maybe he could help?

         "So… I guess, if you know about this? What do I do?"

         The man tapped his cane on the roof. "Well, that's up to you. My advice would be to try and take it in stride. People change all the time, you just happen to be changing faster than you're used to. Take a day or two to sort out who it is you want to be from here, and then move forwards. I'm sure a young pokemon trainer like yourself has some goals for the future in mind, and some things from the past to hold onto. Don't forget where you came from or where you're going, and you should be fine."

         Roland nodded. That made sense. Or at least, it sounded like it did. "Is there anything I can do tonight?"

         "Speaking as an old hat? Buy a drink. Probably not something alcoholic, you're a bit young for that, but something cool and refreshing to sit over while you let your mind settle out. And make sure you get back and get your sleep. Sleep does wonders for the mind. Like nature's power button for our own thought processes! Flip it off, flip it back on and voila, most of your problems have fluttered away in the wind!"

         Roland stood up, and then watched as the man turned around and twisted the door open with his cane. "I thought you said you had someone important to talk to?"

         "Yes, well, it's getting rather late. It seems our conversation here is the most important one I'm going to have tonight. Take care of yourself young man. There are people relying on you, I'm sure of it." And with that the man was gone.

         "Eevee?" Roland looked down as Jessie yawned and looked up at him, sleep and confusion clouding her eyes. He looked at the empty doorway, then back at his pokemon.

         "I'm not really sure Jessie, he was a strange man, that's for sure." Jessie didn't seem totally satisfied with his answer. Roland found himself, not for the first time and probably not the last, wishing that he actually spoke pokemon. "Come on, I've got plenty of spare cash, let's go get a treat."

 

         Roland slowly closed the door behind him as he crept back into the hotel room. He jumps slightly as Ruben spoke up.

         "You were out for a while."

         Roland turned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… sorry if I worried you. My head was full of thoughts and I needed to go out and settle it down. Feeling pretty tired now though."

         Ruben nodded, slowly petting his sleeping Fennekin, Susie. "Alright then, if you're sure. Sleep well, alright? We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

         Roland nodded as he set his backpack down on the floor and Jessie on top of the covers of his bed. He slid under the covers and waved at Ruben. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Hope you can get more sleep too."

         "Thanks, sleep well dude."

         It was a while before sleep came, his head was still buzzing with a million memories, but it finally did. And when it did, peace came with.


End file.
